


【双黄】日常小片段（三）

by koualiang



Series: 【双黄】日常小片段 [3]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koualiang/pseuds/koualiang
Summary: 无聊时的小片段，章节之间没有联系。适当YY，切勿认真。OOC。





	【双黄】日常小片段（三）

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界，与真人无关。

 

 

黄渤很忙，特别忙，忙得连手机都没时间看。

尽管官方上说他现在正在休假，但黄渤天生是个工作狂，最喜欢给自己没事找事，今天去这儿参加活动，明天去那儿跟朋友聚会的，安生在家里呆着的日子，拢共也没超过一个月。

他和小欧说今天要去广州看自己一位朋友。小欧体贴的点点头，拉着两个女儿跟老爸说再见。

今天是2015年9月28号。他没飞去广州，另买了一张机票，一个人逃回青岛。临行前还算有良心的发了条短信告知助理。

 

从下飞机开始，黄渤就进入了“备战状态”，被人认出来？NO WAY.为此他一登机就开始装睡，歪着脖子躺了将近两个小时。

飞机一降落他就打开手机叫了一辆专车，揉揉肩膀算是安抚自己憋屈了两个小时的颈椎，随后第一个下了飞机。鸭舌帽和墨镜很好的挡住了他的脸，然而代价是接受了一路机场安保的无声的注目礼。

到家的时候正好是中午。他给司机签了个名算是封口费，便匆匆跑回家里。前一天拜托阿姨准备的食材码好了摆在冰箱里，他拿出一节莲藕、一颗花菜、一些排骨，想了想又拿出两听啤酒，迫不及待似的打开灌了一口，才开始做饭。

一个人吃饭多少有些孤独。于是黄渤搬了张小桌子到外面。他房子背面正好是海，还算平缓，没什么礁石，于是被他改了个小海滩出来，近海处几块黢黑的礁石，海浪拍在上面，拍出啤酒似的白沫。

他一个人听着海浪吃饭，远处有被浪花打的上下起伏的渔船做伴，在远处依稀可辨几艘货船，倒也不算太孤独。

一个人吃饭总是很快，他既没什么人可以攀谈，又没什么景色出众到忘记吃饭，所以尽管黄渤有意放慢速度，尽管他做这顿饭的时间远比吃饭的时间长，他还是在不远处那艘归航的渔船靠岸前吃完了午饭。

同他总是保护得很好的私生活不同，黄渤从不掩饰自己对于海洋的迷恋。他喜欢海风的腥咸，喜欢海水不同与陆地的温度，喜欢藏在海地的小生物。他去过很多国家，下过很多国家的海，大多数都比青岛的海水清澈美丽，但他眷恋这个地方，像是喜欢老旧的实木家具一样，他喜欢融杂了特殊感情的物什。

收拾完碗筷，黄渤换了身衣服，带上泳镜，扑通一声摔进海里。

他准备在海里泡一会，起码要捱过这个下午，等到月亮升上海面。

他飘在海面上，时不时控制一下方向以免撞上暗礁。岸上如果有人经过，大概会吓得报警。

著名影视演员黄渤昨日傍晚被发现投尸黄海。黄渤脑内了一下新闻题目，在海里笑得花枝乱颤，被海浪毫不留情地呛了一气管海水。

太阳渐渐落下去了。黄渤浮在海面上看落日把海水染成橘红。他没条件反射地拿手机来拍，尽管他的手机就放在沙滩上。

一轮明月爬上海面。今天是十六，中秋第二天，月亮最圆的时候。今夜月色真美，他想起这句话。

岸边的手机明了又暗，来来回回五六次。黄渤望着月亮发呆。

他手上全是水，他想，没法摁开手机。

他游回岸边，解开手机锁。微信群里大家纷纷祝福黄磊和孙莉相爱二十年周年快乐。

他手上都是海水，他想。回身快步跌回海里。

 

 

END


End file.
